Shu and Oma
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: They’re homes were at war, but their love for each other prevailed. Shu finds the prefect place to take Oma dating in where no one would fine them and tear them apart. But when he takes her there, her reaction is not what he expected it would be...


Title: Shu and Oma  
Pairings: Oma/Shu  
Rating: PG  
Description: They're homes were at war, but their love for each other prevailed. Shu finds the prefect place to take Oma dating in; where no one would fine them and tear them apart. But when he takes her there, her reaction is not what he expected it would be…

* * *

As he hid behind a large cart filled with fruit, the vender oblivious of his presence, he couldn't help but burst out smiling and fidget slightly out of anticipation. 

Now, where was Oma? She usually bought several apples by this time and Shu could just casually jump out (in a way which the vender wouldn't notice) and talk to her at any moment.

And there she came; her long brown hair tied into a casual bun and her daytime dress was loss and flowing.

"Excuse me, I would like two apples, please." Oma said in her normal kind voice. She had on her beautiful cheeky smile and her eyelids fluttered in a silly way that made Shu feel head-over-heels for the woman.

"Why yes, of coarse, Miss Oma." The vender said happily and handed her two red apples.

She nodded in thanks and paid him his money and walked away, the two apples tucked away carefully in her hand basket.

The vender started to count his money, and Shu took this opportunity to slip away from the cart and follow Oma.

"Oh, hello there Oma!" He called quickly.

She looked over at her shoulder, dark eyes shining giddily. "Ah, Shu, I was wondering when you'd come out from behind that fruit cart!" She joked and slowed her pace so he could catch up.

He flexed a muscle next to her, "I sure am good at hiding, aren't I?" He asked her proudly.

Oma rolled her eyes at Shu and laughed lightly, "You're one of a kind!"

Shu puffed out his chest, "I know, I know." He gloated.

She playfully nudged him, her own sign to him that he had to lower his big ego a bit.

"Alright, alright, I understand." He huffed, "But I have the perfect place for our third date today! It's a guarantee place where our parents won't find us! Let's go!" Shu tugged her hand and started to pick up speed.

She copied him and soon both were running down the street, earning some angry shouts and several glares.

-----

"Keep your eyes closed!" Shu told Oma as he guided her to his 'perfect' spot.

Oma puffed up her cheeks and pouted, "I know!" And she squeezed her eyes tighter.

"Just a few more steps and we'll be there." He whispered in her ear tauntingly.

Several steps and a rough gust of wind later, Shu told her it was ok to open her eyes.

Oma's large dark eyes sprung open and with one look at the 'perfect' place Shu was talking of her eyes drooped. She blinked several times and frowned.

"What is this?" She yelled.

"W-What!" Shu gasped and looked at her, "W-What do you mean?" He asked her in shock.

"Well, I-I was expecting something more… Romantic. Not dirty." Oma confessed.

Shu stood silent for a moment, and than burst out laughing. He hugged her around the waist and squeezed her tightly. "Trust me, inside is much more romantic." He soothed.

Oma giggled, "Alright…"

-----

"So, you're planning on turning out our light source? And, how exactly is this romantic?" She asked him, eyebrows rose unevenly.

"Oh, trust me, dear Oma, it will stun you for the rest of your life." Shu said and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, "And I have an extra torch with me…"

Oma pulled in a deep breath and settled her nerves, "Alright, blow it out."

The light went out, and the tension between the two grew, and than suddenly, the whole room filled with dull teal light.

Shu smiled happily as he heard his girlfriend gasp in shock.

She spun around and hugged his waist tightly, "Shu, I love this!" She cried.

"I know." He said tenderly.

The two lovers sat down on a blanket they brought with them and opened their picnic basket and had lunch, both enjoying each other's company and the wonderful view of the glowing crystals in the cave wall.

"I love you, Shu."

"I love you too, Oma."


End file.
